The Alcohol Concept
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Stuck in 4A with no electricity due to a snowstorm, Penny engages her four geeky friends in alcohol, much to the displeasure of Sheldon. But when a game is involved and Sheldon has no choice but to give in, what's gonna happen next? *smirk*
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ Alrighty! So this is my first ever fic in Big Bang Theory, so please be kind. :) After a year of writer's block, this is what I've got. XD Please leave a review as well! Positive and Negative feedback are welcome, and Constructive Criticism is appreciated as well. I don't know how long this will be but I'll see to it that I finish this before my vacation ends._

Disclaimer: _Sadly, I don't own the _Big Bang Theory.

* * *

It was a cold weather on a Saturday afternoon on the first week of December in Pasadena, California. Due to the unexpected snowstorm which occurred the previous day and which resulted to having their electricity cut off for the next week due to the damages cost, the five circle of friends were all holed up in apartment 4A, clearly bored out of their mind with nothing else to do.

"What can we possibly do on this boring day?" voiced out Howard, his back resting against the armrest of the couch as he was sitting on the carpeted floor.

Raj, who was seated right above him on the right end side of the couch, stooped down to his friend's level and whispered something in Howard's ear which made the latter make an involuntary noise which the other occupants of the room to come out of their own reverie.

"Now that's stupid, Raj! As much as I would love to go hook up with a random chick in a bar, I also fear for my junior's well-being. If you catch my drift, that is." He said the last part with a wink towards Penny who rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Alrighty! Just lemme get something from my apartment and we'll start getting down to business," announced Penny as she got up from her spot in the couch, where she sat in between Sheldon and Raj.

"Penny, what possible paraphernalia would you be getting from your apartment?" asked Sheldon, confused and condescending at the same time, making Penny stop in her tracks. "What with the state of it, I believe it's highly impossible to walk your way through it. I fear for your safety."

He said the last one in a worried tone and the blonde woman couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at her Whack-a-doodle. He can be annoying one second and utterly adorable at the next!

"Way to be insulting and caring at the same time, Sheldor," she replied as she started to walk towards the door.

"So what would you be getting?" asked Leonard again, looking at Penny as she opened the door.

"Oh, some booze and shot glasses so we can drink the whole day and night away," was Penny's nonchalant reply before the door closed with a loud snap.

There was silence for a moment, and then:

"She's kidding, right?" blurted out Raj in surprise, looking at his other friends who had different expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," came Howard's reply, a giddy expression on his face. "When it comes to alcohol, Penny doesn't kid. That, I can guarantee."

"She won't hit on you even if she was drunk, Howard," deadpanned Leonard as he rolled his eyes. Sure, they both called it quits a couple of months ago but that didn't mean he was over her already. Their four-nights-a-week sex was sorely being missed by the experimental physicist, but he's gotten a hang of it already. He was moving on slowly, and someday, he knows he'll meet The One.

Howard sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms and muttered, "Can't a man dream for once?"

Sheldon, tired of his friends' talk about sex and booze, finally decided to cut in and say something extremely smart and trivial, for a change.

"From 1920 to 1933, there was an attempt to eliminate the drinking of alcoholic beverages by means of a national prohibition of their manufacture and sale. This period became known as the _Prohibition Era_. And during this time, the 18th Amendment to the Constitution of the United States made the manufacture, sale, and transportation of alcoholic beverages illegal throughout the United States."

"Yeah, and E.T helped the Americans regain their freedom of drinking alcoholic beverages," retorted Raj as the other two shared smirks and chuckles.

Sheldon, rather than looking put-out at his friends' lack of appreciation to his intelligence, looked in confusion at the Indian.

"What is the relevance between the Prohibition Era to a sci-fi movie? There is no connection, at all, between those two. I'm wasting my IQ points on you, Koothrappali."

"Way to be insulting," muttered Raj under his breath as the door suddenly flew open and in came Penny, carrying four bottles of alcohol and the shot glasses.

Leonard got up to help the young blonde and Penny muttered a quick thanks as the shorter scientist laid down the bottles of whiskey, schnapps, vodka and brandy, Penny setting down the five shot glasses. And at this, Sheldon's eyes widened in shock and terror.

"Penny, why are there five glasses? You know I don't drink alcohol, and you know how alcohol reacts to my body system."

Memories of that night Penny spiked his drink which led him to singing and playing the keyboards in The Cheesecake Factory sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, making the attractive blonde smirk knowingly.

"Sweetie, I was merely trying to loosen up your inhibitions," she said, smiling innocently at him. "But I suppose it loosened up too much of your inhibitions."

"I will _not_ drink, Penny. Whatever you say or do to me, I will _never_ acquiesce to your demands." With crossed arms and pursed lips, Sheldon adjusted his position in his spot as he scooted as far away as possible from the latter who was trying not to laugh.

Ignoring his childish behavior for the moment, Penny turned and grinned at her other boys as she began to open the sealed bottle of whiskey.

"Alrighty, boys. Who's up for my own game version of 'Truth or Dare'?"

Oh, this is certainly going to be amusing.

* * *

A/N: _Please tell me what you think! Thank you. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Thank you for your alerts and reviews! :) Here's the next chapter. Damn, it's really quite hard to make sure the characters are not OOC. XD Oh well, I still hope you enjoy this. :)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own the Big Bang Theory, as much as I wanted to. :p Kudos to the amazing Prady/Lorre for creating such an amazing show!_

* * *

_Drat. I have entered hell and have no chance in escaping it. Drat._

Sheldon, holding a shot glass filled with whiskey, was sending the blonde waitress beside him a hateful glare.

"Penny, you do know that I hate you right now, right?"

Penny turned her attention to the physicist beside her, ignoring the sudden pang she felt in her heart and instead, flashed him a playful grin.

"Oh, sweetie, how can I when you just told me right now?" _Time to play with my whack-a-doodle's mind!_

"Well, based on my subtle actions aimed at you for the past ten minutes, I had thought you would 'catch my drift'. But I suppose your inability to comprehend such subtle actions due to your inebriated state concludes that sad fact."

Penny cringed a little at the barbed insult, but just shrugged it off mentally, knowing that Sheldon was just being his rude self. _Okay, so that did hurt like_, a lot_, but I'm not gonna let him ruin my day! Oh, no sir, I won't._

"Sheldon, all you did for the past ten minutes was sulk and make _'hmmpf'_ noises," said Penny exasperatedly as she drowned another shot of whiskey. "And you better drink your own shot; we have a long way to go." She added, gesturing at his untouched drink.

"Then I suppose you had the eyes and ears to observe that but not the brain to comprehend it," retorted Sheldon condescendingly, earning a death glare from Penny.

She pointed a finger at him as she said threateningly, "Don't make me punish you Junior Rodeo style."

And that made the theoretical physicist shut up for the next half hour.

* * *

"So... about that version of Truth or Dare, Penny?" said Raj as he drowned his last shot of whiskey. Howard opened the sealed bottle of brandy and began pouring everyone a shot, bar Sheldon who still remained quiet and rigidly stiff.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," giggled Penny, who now looked tipsy but still managed to remain an upright posture and a somewhat clear head. "Well, my version is this: if you choose Truth but feel the question is too personal, you get to drink two shots. And if you choose Dare and decide to chicken out like Sheldor the so-called Conqueror here, you get to drink four shots. Got it?"

At this, Leonard, Howard and Raj burst out laughing at Penny's stingy insult to Sheldon, whose nostrils flared in anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not chickening out, Penelope!" he said indignantly. His pride was wounded and his friends were laughing at some stupid joke a waitress-slash-failed actress made - all in thirty seconds. _Oohh, the nerve of it all!_

"Oh, really? Then what's it called, then? Huh?" she was really irking him and Penny found that she kinda like it, albeit the fact that she did it as payback for his previous insults.

_Two can play the game, Dr. Whack-a-doodle_, she smirked inwardly at this as the latter's left eye twitched.

"It's called having self-discipline, Penny. And I know for a fact that you know that I don't drink."

"Then how would you survive if you don't drink?" asked Penny innocently, a roguish smile tugging at her lips. "Water is essential to all human beings, you know."

This time, Sheldon's left eye twitched even more as he grounded out, "I don't drink alcoholic beverages."

"Ahh, that's more like it," Penny laughed as she drowned her first shot of brandy, the other boys just listening to them banter back and forth - not even bothering to team up with who. It was better and much safer this way, to be honest.

"Can we play now?" asked Leonard in his whiney voice as he downed his second shot, wincing involuntarily at the taste.

"In a minute," replied Penny as she focused her attention once more at Sheldon, who seemed to be eyeing his glass deeply. "You do know that no matter how much you try, sweetie, that glass isn't gonna break."

"I'm merely contemplating over the idea of drinking or not," stated Sheldon simply, as if he was about to resign to his own fate, still staring at the glass.

_Well, looks like I have not much choice. Of course, I could always retreat to my bedroom, but since the power is out and nightfall's about to arrive in a couple of hours, I'd rather not risk it. Oh, God, please forgive me for I have sinned... Drat! Where did that come from? I never went to confession since, well, since ever._

Deciding at the last moment, he finally blurted out, "Count me in."

And it seems that everyone suddenly stopped at what they were doing. Leonard almost dropped his glass, Howard almost let go of the bottle, Raj accidentally inhaled his drink when he was drinking in which resulted him to coughing uncontrollably - which left Penny to stare at him in shock, slack-jawed.

"Excuse me?" said Penny, clearly shocked at this sudden turn of events.

Rather than answering her query, Sheldon rolled his eyes and, Spock forbid, drowned his one and only shot of whiskey in one gulp. He felt his eyes water at the taste and how it burned in his throat, but he swallowed it and coughed a bit before wiping his mouth at the back of his hand. He looked at his friends who continued to remain still, their eyes huge, and there was an odd glint in Sheldon's eyes as he smirked at them.

"You heard me," he said as his eyes finally fell on Penny who managed to close her mouth shut.

"Wha-"

Looking at Howard this time, he gestured his hand to him where he held his now empty shot glass. "Hit me."

* * *

A/N: _Okaaay, so that was a bit weird for Sheldon, right? Or was it a bit OOC? Well, I decided to do just that 'cause, well, it's SHELDON. He NEVER backs down to a challenge. XD And he doesn't like to be referred as "chickening out". Lol. Tell me what you think, please, and I will love you. :) xx_


End file.
